


Against All Odds

by optimusprimedrinksjager



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Backstory, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:38:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprimedrinksjager/pseuds/optimusprimedrinksjager
Summary: *My back story for tfp Wheeljack, since I RP as him.  A lot of this isn't canon or is loosely canon so keep that in mind.  Boi has some serious angst in his past so be warned, there is a lot of potentially triggering content*Wheeljack was left for scrap only a few weeks after he came into the world.  He was never truly adopted and spent his youth in and out of the system.  He grew into a strong, smart mech, but his lack of family relationships and fear of attachment to anyone or anything led him down a very dark path... Until he finds love.





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'll make sure to provide warnings in the notes when the nsfw content starts so ya can read the summary/end notes, or skip it all together. Up to you.

_ Two mechs stood in the main room if their home, several feet apart, screaming at each other while a tiny sparkling cried in the background. He hadn't had enough energon that day, and his creators were screaming. The poor thing had received no attention from his creators, yet he cried and reached out for them.  _

_ "It was your grand idea to have the fucking thing!" the larger of the two screamed lividly.  _

_ "I didn't want it either! You sparked me!" _

_ "Well, we might as well get rid of it, seeing as the thing is nothing but dead weight and taking resources that could be directed elsewhere! Just let it perish or something." _

_ The smaller of the two protested. "I don't think that's necessary… the damn thing is useless but I'd rather dump it off, so we don't have to face the shame of being called sparkling killers!"  _

_ "Where?!" _

_ The sparkling cried more loudly, reaching at nothing, hungry and weak. "Shut up!" the larger mech shouted at him, causing him to cry harder and louder, since he was scared. This earned him a smack on one of his servos, causing him to shriek. He was roughly picked up and wrapped in the nearest fabric anything, and his sire (the larger one) left their home angrily, transformed into his alt mode, and tore off to find a place to dump this burden off. He knew there was an orphanage nearby for sparklings, and that's where this thing was going. He was sick of the crying, the neediness, and the way the sparkling was always getting into trouble. He'd only had the sparkling for a few weeks, but the thing was already getting into things and ruining his relationship. The thing never recharged either; just cried and cried all through the night. This sparkling was the biggest mistake they'd ever made. _

_ Once he reached the destination and transformed into his root mode, he laid the sparkling on the doorstep. "They can deal with this mistake," he grumbled, not even saying goodbye to the little thing as it reached out to him (instead he snatched his servo away to avoid the sparkling's tiny ones). "Good riddance, the thing can perish for all I care." _

_ ***** _

_ The main caregiver at the orphanage had heard faint crying when she passed the main door, opened it, and found a tiny little sparkling wrapped clumsily, crying weakly and squirming. This wasn't unusual; sparklings were given up all the time in this manner. She picked the little thing up. "Oh, you poor thing. Let's get you inside." The little sparkling quieted a little and reached out a tiny servo. The caregiver couldn't help but smile. This little thing was so precious. Whether a mech or a femme, she could not tell. They'd know after the mandatory checkup by a medic that would be performed in the morning. The sparkling looked underfed and weak, characteristic of an abused sparkling. After giving the little sparkling a bit of diluted energon, she carried it to a sparkling-sized berth, allowing the little thing to hold her digit until it slipped into an uneasy recharge. _

_ ***** _

_ The newcomer turned out to be a mech, and he was severely underfed and was suffering from separation from his creators. That was some of why he was crying so much, along with extreme hunger. Poor little thing. That would be remedied. The next few days were spent getting him nourished and cared for until he was healthy, minus the separation anxiety he was suffering from. That could not be helped, no matter what anyone did. He'd already bonded, as sparklings do their first weeks of existence. They did their best to supply him with attention and time interacting with other sparklings, but nothing helped. He never recharged all night, frequently cried helplessly, and in general had the aura of a pained sparkling. He was checked many times to make sure he was physically healthy, and he always turned up healthy as ever. Just suffering from severe separation anxiety due to the spark bond with his creators who had so spark-lessly dumped him with no note. No indication of a designation either. Hopefully when he was adopted he would be given a designation and enough love to heal the breaking spark bond. _

_ After he grew stronger, he began picking fights with the other sparklings. He would do it in any way possible: throwing things at them, hitting them, biting them, harassing them… whatever got them to notice him. They could never get him to stop fighting with the others unless they separated him. No one knew why. He was probably so frustrated and in pain… but there was nothing to be done. The poor thing was forever going to be tormented by being given up in such a spark-less way. _

_ ***** _

_ The tiny sparkling began to grow over time, thanks to being taken care of properly. He grew to be very, very clingy, crying for attention constantly, sobbing "carrier" over and over. There was only so much the other caregivers could do, since there were other sparklings suffering from the same separation anxiety that needed to be cared for. He began to get into things, not even crying when he got in trouble, only reaching out to be held. Poor little thing was so desperate to be loved… he was always shown to couples looking to adopt a sparkling rather than spark one in a time where too many were being given up. While many found him adorable, he was overlooked. His history scared most to-be adopted creators away. There was always pain in his optics as he watched the other sparklings go home with new creators, while he was stuck here. As he learned to speak more, he was… colorful. Sometimes he babbled happily while he played, other times… he shrieked cruel things at both the other sparklings and his caregivers. Going on about how he hated them, wished he would be taken home instead of them, he deserved it, and occasionally hinting wanting to go offline instead of being around everyone. Poor baby… already aware of the concept of dying… already grasping the concept of wanting to die…. _


End file.
